Vehicle headlamps are important parts of the vehicle lighting system, and provide active safety protection for driving. High power white LED (Light Emitting Diode) is developing into a new generation of green light source of vehicle headlamp due to advantages on small size, high light efficiency, fast response, energy saving and environmental protection, and structural stability, replacing traditional light source with LED light source is an inevitable trend of the development of vehicle headlamp technology.
Influenced by traditional light source of 360 degrees light, the light utilization of the traditional headlamp is low and it is easy to produce glare. In order to improve luminous flux, a light filling unit is often needed to achieve a better road lighting effect, there might be a lower light efficiency, bigger size and serious glare, and so on. However, by using LED, light utilization of the light source can be improved and glare can be reduced, the size can be reduced greatly as well to enhance aesthetics. From the point of the commercialization of headlamp in recent years, dipped beam and high beam are designed separately or multiple optical units filling light for each other are used for most LED headlamps to realize headlamp system design. Therefore, the present design provides an optical design solution for integrated headlamp, of which dipped beam and high beam are integrated into a same optical system to realize a design of LED headlamp with integrated dipped beam and high beam.
Although the design of integrated headlamp gives a solution to integration issue, there are still some deficiencies in the road lighting intellectuality and the adaptability to different road environment. With the development of Intelligent Vehicle Technology, the intelligent of vehicle lighting system will be a trend of future development. Compared with traditional light source, it is easier to realize intelligent control for LED because of its characteristics of fast response and easy control, and so on. Although there's also a headlamp based on AFS (Adaptive Front-lighting System) in traditional light source headlamp system, it implements adaptive lighting mainly by mechanical means, such as adjusting up and down, left and right direction of illumination of the lamp holder mainly by using following-up steering technology or through variable beam pattern produced by different light-cutting devices. There are still some deficiencies, such as the level of intelligent is not so high. For this reason, the present design provides an adaptive beam pattern control system, automatic compensation of light and color temperature control system based on a LED light source module array, to improve the level of intelligent of the headlamp and meet illumination requirements for different road environment. A modular design is realized in the whole system with simpler structure and easy control.